


My Treat

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re mad because I went to open the door?”Hokuto shrugged.“Why should I be mad? I thought you were appreciating, but in the end maybe I wasn’t good enough to get your full attention on me.”





	My Treat

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Hokuto sighed. He took the remote, pausing the movie they were watching, while the younger stood up and ran towards the door, taking the tray where his mother had left way too many candies in.

This time Hokuto stood up too, lingering in the doorstep and smiling to the children who were waiting restlessly with their baskets.

Jesse gave them the candies and then he waved at them, closing the door, and soon after Hokuto grabbed him by his sweatshirt, grinning.

“Jesse...” he complained. “It’s like the fifteenth time. Do you think this is going to happen all night long?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the television and the movie, which really started to make no sense among all the interruptions.

The younger smiled, shrugging.

“But it’s Halloween, Hokku. What am I supposed to do, leave the children at the door?” he said, like he thought sounded absurd to him.

Hokuto nodded, and Jesse glared at him.

“Okay, I get all the holiday atmosphere, and the whole ‘trick-or-treat’ thing, but...” he got closer, kissing him briefly on his lips. “When will be the next time your parents will spend the night out? We could even not have an opportunity like this for weeks, do you really want to waste it like this?” he tried to tempt him, moving slowly against his body.

Right when Hokuto thought the other was about to give up, the doorbell rang again, and Jesse didn’t hesitate for a second before he went to open, bringing candies with him.

Hokuto sighed, disappointed, biting his lower lip and brushing a hand on his forehead.

Jesse’s house was in Tokyo’s suburbs, so there was plenty of children in the neighborhood. The younger had told him that when he was a kid at Halloween he used to go with his sister to do ‘trick-or-treat’, and because of that it was a holiday he particularly enjoyed.

Hokuto, who had done this just once or twice during his childhood, couldn’t understand that kind of feeling at all, but he was quite amused by Jesse’s reactions.

But as time went by he really started feeling affected by the whole thing, and for a very good reason.

The younger’s parents weren’t at home, he was there since that afternoon, and being so close to Jesse had made it hard for him trying to hold back any instinct he had toward him.

When Jesse closed the door he didn’t gave him time to say anything.

He took the tray, abandoning it on the table and pushing the younger against the wall, giving him a heated kiss.

Hokuto opened his lips, searching for the younger’s tongue while his hands went under his shirt, slowly going upper, with absolutely no rush.

Jesse moaned under his touch, letting himself go at that kiss and at the other’s hands, arching his back, rolling his hips up against the elder’s.

When he drew back he smiled, embarrassed.

“Ok, your arguments are convincing enough.” he said, grinning, before Hokuto pulled him towards the living room, without losing eye contact.

“So...” the older whispered, pushing on his shoulders and making him lay down on the couch. “Do you still want to watch the movie?” he asked, his eyebrows raised, while his hands went quickly to undo the shirt’s buttons.

“What movie?” Jesse grinned, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards himself, kissing him again.

Hokuto smiled against his lips, making room in between Jesse’s legs and then parting from him just to take his shirt off, while his hands were busy sliding the trousers down the younger’s legs, enough for him to put his fingers on his cock, starting moving them slowly.

Hokuto brushed his tongue on Jesse’s groin, naughty, raising his eyes towards the younger and grinning when he saw him shutting his eyes, head on the armrest, trying to suffocate moans which were getting louder and louder as the elder’s mouth went closer to his own fingers. Jesse called his name, hoarsely, when Hokuto’s mouth engulfed his cock, too slow for Jesse’s liking.

But the older was having fun teasing him like that, seeing him slowly losing control. Hokuto brushed his tongue over the whole length, lingering on the tip and taking it back in his mouth, deepthroating him before moving again, faster.

With the hand which was currently free Hokuto caressed Jesse’s thigh, going upper until it slightly brushed his opening.

Hokuto was about to enter him with a first finger, when he heard the doorbell. He was distracted only for a second, and he was about to go back to what he was doing, but Jesse didn’t allow him to.

Jesse jumped up, wearing his shirt quickly and adjusting his trousers, disappointed.

“Wait a second!” he asked Hokuto, running towards the door.

Hokuto froze, his eyes opened wide. He knelt on the couch, hearing his boyfriend talking to children before giving them candies.

Hokuto sat up, crossing his legs and folding his arms, and when Jesse came back the older glared at him.

“I’m sorry.” Jesse said, out of breath, going back on the couch. “Where were we?” he asked smiling, taking his shirt off again.

Hokuto turned slowly towards him, an eyebrow raised, biting his lower lip.

“We were watching the movie, weren’t we?” he said, innocent. “As far as I’m concerned, we can keep doing that.”

The younger sighed, looking at him with a guilty look on his face.

“You’re mad because I went to open the door?”

Hokuto shrugged.

“Why should I be mad? I thought you were appreciating, but in the end maybe I wasn’t good enough to get your full attention on me.”

Jesse sighed again, getting off the couch and sitting on the floor instead, resting his chin on Hokuto’s leg, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. I am, I didn’t mean to make you angry at me. It’s not like I wasn’t into it, I was. It’s been just and instinctive reaction.” Jesse waited for an answer from Hokuto, who on the other end kept quiet. “Can I do something for you to forgive me?” he tried again, but since the older didn’t seem to be about to talk to him, Jesse decided to step forward, hoping to do something the older couldn’t just ignore.

Jesse brought a hand on his knee, opening his legs and moving forward, caressing the elder’s thighs and going up.

Since Hokuto wasn’t cooperating at all Jesse had a hard time undressing him, but somehow he managed it, and he went closer, leaning down on him, repeating those same moves Hokuto made on him just a few minutes before.

Hokuto stared at him, trying to hold back any reaction at what Jesse was doing; and it was quite the hard task for him, when the younger engulfed him, teasing the whole length with his tongue, caressing his legs and slowly making him lose control, all the annoyance almost forgotten.

The doorbell rang again, and Hokuto knew that Jesse wouldn’t have dared to stand up, but to prevent him from doing it he brought a hand behind the younger’s head, keeping him still against himself, before he started thrusting his hips and going deeper inside Jesse’s mouth, not worrying at all about the rhythm the younger had decided to keep.

Hokuto didn’t say a thing, nor did he give Jesse more satisfaction than that. After a few minutes of that Hokuto got tired of the younger being in control, and pulling his hair he forced Jesse to let him go.

The elder moved on the floor, pushing Jesse’s shoulders and making him lay down, making once again room in between his legs. Hokuto brought his own fingers on Jesse’s mouth, making him coat them, without wasting any time, considering it a little part of his punishment.

Then he brought those same fingers at the younger’s opening, preparing him quickly, looking at his eyes and grinning while the fingers became two and then three. Jesse’s moans were loud, and he pushed towards the elder’s hand, raising his head and looking for a kiss that Hokuto granted him just after a few tries.

Hokuto bit Jesse’s lip, licking it, and then he removed his fingers, letting the younger feel his cock pushing against him, letting him relish it, letting him feel how much he needed it.

The doorbell rang again, and Hokuto grinned.

“Do you want to go?” he mocked him, hoarse, pushing inside him while Jesse gritted his teeth, trying to adjust as soon as possible.

“I don’t think so.” he answered, his voice broken, bringing his arms around Hokuto’s neck and kissing him, suffocating any moan inside the elder’s mouth until he could feel him wholly inside.

Hokuto took a deep breath, trying to be as still as possible, even though he wanted to start thrusting into that warmth.

Hokuto brought a hand on the younger’s cock, moving it lazily, trying to distract him when he gave his first thrust, slow. It didn’t take too long before he got faster, angling his thrusts in order to reach that spot which made Jesse lose any inhibition; the younger strengthened the grip on the Hokuto’s shoulders, hurting him, panting and fidgeting under him, without knowing whether to move against his hips or his hand, ending up letting Hokuto take the initiative and decide how much of that pleasure he wanted to give him.

Hokuto kept thrusting inside him faster and faster, focused on what the younger was making him feel, his little revenge completely forgotten. He moved without a rhythm now, hard, but he could hear how much Jesse was enjoying it, so he didn’t have any reason to slow down.

They came one after the other, and they both went looking for the other’s mouth in order to suffocate any moan, kissing hard, like they couldn’t help but wanting more of each other.

Hokuto didn’t linger too long, and he left Jesse’s hot body, laying on his side, grabbing a blanket from the couch and pulling it on themselves, sighing out of satisfaction.

The younger turned towards him, smiling.

“You see? I told you we had time for this.” he joked, and then he leaned forward to kiss him.

Hokuto raised an eyebrow, far from being convinced.

“Really? Do I have to remind you who went giving candies to the kids right when I was kneeling and giving him a...”

Jesse stopped him, bringing his arms around the elder’s neck and smiling again.

“I love you.” he said, looking at him with innocent eyes, until Hokuto sighed, giving up on that argument.

“And I hate you.” he muttered, sitting up and giving the younger his clothes, starting to dress up again.

When the doorbell rang again Jesse stood up, grinning before reaching the door.

“I’m coming!”

Hokuto shook his head, but he couldn’t help but grin in turn.

He still thought that whole Halloween thing was crazy, especially given Jesse’s other options for the night.

But he wouldn’t have complained too much.

After all, he had taken his share of candies too, now.


End file.
